Specialized force-feedback devices are more and more proposed for medical training of surgeons, especially in view of endoscopic interventions or under X-ray visualization. Haptic interfaces accommodate the different controllers and environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,097 shows a haptic/visual authoring tool comprising a disclosure of controlling an avatar interacting with a virtual object, generating responsive forces.
It is known from prior art that the user in training manipulates handles of actual endoscopic instruments in front of a box being the simulation of a torso of a patient. The images of the users actions with said instruments are shown on a video display. Said video display shows computer generated images of the instruments used and the environment (i.e. organs etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,907 discloses a method for training a user in a medical procedure utilizing an interactive computer system, said medical procedure having a plurality of steps. Following the answers of the user on specific questions of the system, the system provides an ongoing display history in connection with the correct answers and the errors.
The need remains, however, for a method and system to organize the training to guide the user and to provide a measurable result at the end of a training session, usable by the person trained and the training center.